


Interruption of an Otherwise Quiet Afternoon

by unusualunus



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusualunus/pseuds/unusualunus
Summary: I mean... the title says it all.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Interruption of an Otherwise Quiet Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t actually written in a while so idk about punctuation and all that jazz. also I only proofread this like twice so if there are any mistakes please ignore them. I hope it's all ok. I guess just please be nice to me.
> 
> some notes:  
> benny - 17 - he / they / xe  
> ethan - 17 - he / him  
> jane - 10 - she / her  
> taking place in a 2020 type year because the nintendo switch exists. you’ll see.

Ethan was sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, playing with Benny’s hair. Benny was horizontal on the bed, legs hanging off the side, with xyr head on Ethan's lap.

“I like this, you know,” Benny mumbled, “just spending time with you."

“I do too, babe.”

Benny smiled at the use of the pet name. He always did. The two continued in their quiet. Ethan running his hands through Benny’s hair and Benny focusing on their boyfriends calm breathing.

“ETHAAAN!” The yell is heard throughout the house. Benny pulls away from the noise, closer to Ethan.

“Sorry about her,” Ethan whispers to Benny, gently patting xyr head. Then, aloud, “what do you need, Jane?”

Jane bursts into the room already beginning to speak but immediately stops upon noticing Benny’s presence. “OooOOhh I didn’t know your bOooYfRiend was here,” she said sticking her tongue out at the two of them.

Ethan rolled his eyes but responded calmly. “What were you calling me for, Jane?”

“Oh yeah I was going to ask if I could use the switch. I want to play Animal Crossing. You obviously aren’t using it lover boy.”

Ethan narrowed his eyes to glare at her but nodded nonetheless. “Go for it, you,” he said. She smiled, taking the switch and beginning to skip out of the room. “Leave the door open on your way out. You know how mom and dad are.”

“Unnecessary,” Benny mumbled again, deciding to sit up.

“Oh hello there sleepy. Have fun not dealing with Jane?”

“Hey I knew you had it covered and I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“Ah so staying asleep on my lap helped. Ok. I get it."

“Hello Mr Sarcasm it wasn’t that big of a deal was it?” Benny turned to face Ethan and set xyr hand on top of his. They hadn’t meant to upset him.

“No. No. It’s alright. You know I just don’t like when Jane teases us.”

“Yes, I know but we both know she means no harm.”

“I know. You’re right. Thank you, Benny.” Ethan smiled and held Benny’s hand. Xe smiled back and turned to sit next to Ethan and lay their head on his shoulder. They continued their quiet afternoon in peace.


End file.
